1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to current electrode region formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drive current of a transistor such as a field effect transistor (FET) transistor may be improved by creating a strain in the channel region. This strain may increase the carrier mobility of the transistor. With some N-channel transistors, a tensile strain in the channel direction may provide for increased electron mobility in the channel. With some P-channel transistors, a compressive strain in the channel direction may provide for increased hole mobility.
What is desired is an improved technique for forming current electrode regions with stressor materials for generating strain in a channel region.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.